


To Go Back

by shorimochi



Series: Back to the Past [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorimochi/pseuds/shorimochi
Summary: If there was anything Allen Walker could wish now it would be to turn back time. Preferably when it was just him and Mana, travelling around the country joining different circuses or performing at the streets. It was fun. No akuma or Innocence to worry about. Actually, he wouldn't even mind going back to the time he first joined the Black Order, back when he and his friends were all still there.Luckily his wish was granted. Unfortunately now that he had returned back to one of the worst possible time, he had no idea what to do.





	1. Screwed From The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> May not entirely follow the canon timeline/events and slightly OOC

If there was anything Allen Walker could wish now it would be to turn back time. Preferably when it was just him and Mana, travelling around the country joining different circuses or performing at the streets. It was fun. No akuma or Innocence to worry about. Actually, he wouldn't even mind going back to the time he first joined the Black Order, back when he and his friends were all still there. He could have tried to get to know Suman and the others more.  
Actually, maybe he was a bit bitter about the last one. He had treated the Order as home and yet look what it brought him now. Possessing the memory of the 14th Noah made them completely forget about everything he had done for them. Allen could not remember the times he had risked his life to protect either the Innocence of his comrades. Granted, he would still do it - protect his friends, the people, and Innocence but as a human it still left a bitter taste in his gut. It wasn't like exorcists are easily replaceable anyway and he had no idea if the higher ups knew but he had surpassed hundred percent synchronization rate long ago. If he were as arrogant (or confident) as his master he would have blatantly spit on their face and tell them, 'where else can you find someone like me?'  
Allen Walker, former exorcist and now a clown. He would like to go back to being a clown with Mana, really. He had lost faith in divine being long ago but he was still willing to pray if that could bring him miracle. Sitting down in Tiedoll's carriage idly to wait for his execution did not sound good at all. The 14th was fully awakened and Crown Clown could not be activated without either Apocryphos tracking him or Neah fighting against it.  
Shit. Shit. Everything was-  
Dark.  
Allen heard Miranda's faint scream and Johnny's startled shriek. His body was paralyzed and his mind was in a jumble. He heard his own voice screaming.  
After what felt like an eternity, Allen woke up.  
And was greeted by a familiar sight. Curly black hair combed back, tanned skin with stigmatas. A beauty mark under the eye.  
"Tyki," he muttered.  
Tyki Mikk blinked. "Oh? You know my name, boy? I'm honoured."  
Did Tyki come to pick him up again? Actually this time he might as well just follow him. Allen was getting tired of running away for a whole damn three months and he was starving. Famished. Three plates a day could hardly satisfy his monstrous appetite.  
"I need food," he croaked.  
"Nah boy, you need to pray for your last moment."  
He let out a laugh. For some reason something felt wrong with his body. "And who would listen, tell me?"  
Tyki shrugged. "Your God?"  
"Never believed in them ever since I could remember," he said bitterly.  
"Amazing. How in the world did someone like you end up as an exorcist?" Tyki whistled.  
"I'm a pawn. A key in someone's stupid plan. A tool for the Vatican. Stupid Central. Stupid Master. Why bother to..." He could not continue and let out a sob.  
"I'm amazed someone like you hasn't fallen yet. Your Innocence must be something special, eh?"  
"It's annoying. I'm not even the Heart. Why do I keep..." Allen's voice trailed off as he lifted his left arm. His crumbly left arm. His eyes widened. "Why is my left arm like this?"  
Tyki stared at him with amused eyes. "After straining it like that just to save poor Suman, you think it would stay nice and intact? I'm surprised you're alive."  
Allen sat up and finally took a good look at Tyki. He was wearing his old black tuxedo instead of the ridiculous white stripper vest. He turned around and finally noticed that he was surrounded by bamboo trees. What the hell.  
"Suman is dead," he deadpanned.  
The Noah of Pleasure nodded. "Brilliant observation. I let Tease grew inside him and now look how big it is," he said and showed Allen the demon butterfly.  
But Suman had been dead for like, a year. It had also been a year since he was in this bamboo forest.  
Allen froze. "Holy shit."  
Tyki winced. "Are you that surprised, boy?"  
"What is the date today? How old am I?"  
"I don't keep track of the date that much, and shouldn't you know your own age?"  
His crumbling arm. Newly dead Suman. This bamboo forest. He lifted his right arm, which was broken just as he recalled and felt his hair. It was shorter indeed.  
He had gone back in time.  
"Holy cow," he blurted. "Motherfu-."  
"Oops there boy, language."  
"Slap me and tell me this isn't a dream."  
Tyki did just as requested. Apparently he was too amused by Allen's reaction that he had forgotten his mission to eliminate the boy.  
Holy shit. He had gotten back in time. Miranda, who was in the same carriage as him probably had activated her Time Record for some reason and a mishap had caused his soul, or consciousness to be sent back in time. But why now? He was weak and fragile and while Allen knew he would survive this the pain of having his arm crushed and his heart eaten was excruciating. He also was not planning to repeat the suffering of the training to get his arm back.  
But if he did not go through all those thing he wouldn't get stronger. Forget running against Apocryphos, he wouldn't survive even a Level 3 akuma with his measly power now.  
Well, no pain no gain. Allen was no genius and he had no time to plan something that would not deviate from the future he knew too much. Besides, he now had something he needed to see. The old Campbell manor where everything started and where he may get his answers.  
Tyki asked if he was Allen Walker and he nodded. He proceeded to crush his arm and his Innocence. Allen screamed as he was reminded of the pain once more. Something inside him raged.  
Still in pain, he instructed Timcanpy to escape with Suman's Innocence. Frankly he couldn't care less about the Innocence by now since he knew Suman's was not the Heart but it would be weird for an exorcist like him to not care.  
Tim did just as instructed and Allen settled to wait for his fate. Something inside him was raging and begging to be released. There was an odd pain accumulating in his body and his brain.  
Wait, brain?  
Tyki had thrusted the Tease inside his chest. Allen let out a choked voice.  
He saw himself in an unfamiliar ditch with blood all over. A young man with long red hair and large round glasses was shouting something at him.  
".... I will protect your memories..."  
Shit. That was Neah's memories. He was not supposed to see that. Why was he seeing that now? Who was the redhead? That couldn't be Cross.  
He noticed Tyki's expression had changed. The Noah had taken out his hand and instead of a plump, fluttering butterfly golem there was only ash in his hand. Allen gasped.  
He choked on air as he felt a surge of dark matter inside him. Allen screamed as the painful weight of Neah's memories hit him. He felt the shadow of the 14th looming over to take over him.  
It hit him then. His Innocence, which had effectively suppressed the Noah inside him was in a weakened state. His brain, which was already partially awakened and aware of the Noah's existence had absorbed the dark matter and made the Noah side stronger.  
No. Not now. His right hand flew to his head, forgetting the fact that it was broken due to the immense pain in his head. Allen felt Tyki's gaze strongly directed towards him. Something wet flowed down to his ears and eyelids from his forehead.  
The stigmatas.  
His blurry eyes and the dim moonlight could not make out the exact colour of his skin but judging from Tyki's expression he was sure he had turned into a Noah.  
He heard Tyki sighed and felt a pair of strong arms lifting his frail body.  
"Of all the things that happened...meeting a new brother is the last thing I expected," said the Noah of Pleasure.  
He failed to fight the urge to close his eyes. Tyki's solemn face was the last thing he remembered before thinking, now I'm screwed.


	2. Lost and Found

Lavi watched Lenalee Lee sat down with a lifeless expression. He knew it was not his role to intrude. No personal feelings should be involved when recording an event but he could not help but to wonder if she might have a special feeling for Allen Walker.  
For some reason the horde of akumas had stopped attacking them and decided to scram off. Then Lenalee returned and told them that Allen had gone after the Fallen Suman and now she could not find him anywhere. They found Tim, which led them to the silent bamboo forest. What they saw was not pleasant.  
Allen was gone.  
Tim showed the footage. Allen had sprouted out some weird things. He asked for the date, mumbled about how he was just a tool and then suddenly claimed he was not the Heart. He was probably incoherent anyway due to the pain.  
Then they watched as his arm, his Innocence, was destroyed.  
They did not find Allen, but they found blood. A huge amount of Allen's blood. Lenalee had broke down crying. There was a slim possibility that Allen was alive but either way his life as an exorcist was over with his Innocence gone.  
Back at the ship they met up with the new exorcist, Miranda Lotto who restored the ship temporarily. Wong, a member of Asian branch Black Order came to inform them that they had ran a sweep through the area after sending the disturbance but failed to find anything.  
Allen might have escaped albeit with grave injuries, Lavi thought. Then again, Suman's body was completely devoured by Tease, which was why Lenalee was weeping like this.  
Bookman assured her that the boy prophesied to be the Destroyer of Time would not meet his end like this. Lavi could only hope the old man was right.

 

"The 14th?"  
"That's right. Imagine my surprise when I watched it with my own eyes."  
"But the 14th is..."  
"The Earl and Road doesn't seem to mind at all, you know. In fact the Earl looked overjoyed. He even brought the boy to his bed."  
"... It is a single bed, isn't it?"  
"It is. Now the three of them are huddled in that single bed."  
"Wait. Three?"  
"Well, yeah. Road is there, molesting the boy in his sleep."  
Gawk. "Noooooo!!! My precious Road!!!!"  
Allen stirred. The desperate shriek was annoying, waking him up from his slumber. He felt a wet kiss landed on the corner of his left eye. His eyelids fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes. Mana. Mana was lying before him, looking at him with tender eyes as he always did. He smiled and buried his face in his foster father's chest, hugging him tightly....  
"See that Sheril? It's almost like they are two halves meeting each other," he heard Tyki's voice.  
"I told you it's the 14th. Only the 14th would be able to make the Earl like this. It is their nature to be close to each other," that was unmistakably Road's voice.  
.... Mana was not supposed to have stigmatas and dark tanned skin.  
He jolted up awake and hissed as the sudden movement brought terrible headache. Road rubbed his forehead.  
"You shouldn't have moved too quickly Allen," she whined. "You've been unconscious for almost two days. Your injuries are all healed thanks to your awakened Noah but I bet it still hurts since the memories are awakened forcefully and prematurely."  
He scanned his surroundings. It was one of the rooms in the ark, one he used to take refuge in sometimes when things got too hard - no food, no roof over his head.  
"... The Ark," he uttered.  
Road grinned. "That's right, it's the Ark. Your home."  
"What happened?" He gulped.  
"Tyki brought you here from China. Two days ago the Earl almost went mad when he sensed that you have awakened. Then Tyki called for me. He had never used the emergency line so I rushed there with my door - and imagine my surprise!" She chuckled. "The Earl insisted to be by your side until you have awakened. He wouldn't leave the bed, you know."  
The Earl. The freaking Millennium Earl, who looked exactly like Mana. Neah better had a decent explanation.  
'Now do not blame me, nephew.'  
'Neah?'  
'Uncle Neah,' the voice inside his head corrected him. 'Is there not something more important to do?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'A lot of things have deviated from the original timeline. The Earl is still building the new Ark and doing so will give him more power.'  
'Shit. What should we do?'  
'Well, the reason they are building the Ark is because it cannot be moved by none other than the Musician, hence deemed unusable. At this rate...'  
He stood up. Road blinked. "Allen?"  
His eyes darted at the black grand piano at the corner of the room. "Can it be used?"  
Road's eyes brightened. "Oh, are you going to play the piano? How wonderful, Allen!"  
Tyki chuckled. "Everything the boy does is wonderful to you isn't it?"  
"Silly Tyki. The reason the Ark is bound to Edo is because of the 14th's curse. Now that he is here, we will be able to move the Ark anywhere we want," Road explained to her uncle.  
"But why now?" Sheril eyed him suspiciously.  
He doubted the reason the Noah of Desires disliked him was because of the betrayal, but rather because his adopted daughter was clinging to Allen's right arm. Neah conveniently told him that he could still move the Ark even without using the piano in his private room. He moved towards the piano and ran his fingers across the dusty keys, long untouched.  
The Earl shot up from his bed and jumped to hug him from behind, earning a startled choke. "That's right. With my dear Neah with us now, we can use this Ark and restore it to its previous glory!"  
Sheril's question was ignored. Tyki's eyes zoomed in at the odd physical contact and obsessive affection he had never seen the Earl displayed before, then to Allen. "That is neat and all but how do you plan to play with only one hand?"  
Allen frowned. This time there was no gust of wind following him but he could still sense the Innocence inside him. Just like before it had taken place, plastered on his heart. He lifted his left arm - or what was left of it.  
Please, Crown Clown, he summoned for his Innocence. If you're not here, everything will be of naught.  
Tyki's jaw dropped as shimmering crystallites formed around Allen and recreated his left arm, this time actually sturdier and as red as blood. His nails were black and fortunately there was no white feathers this time. Allen realized that due to his mind returning back his synchronization rate was as high as when he was running away from Black Order.  
"How?" Tyki stuttered. "I definitely shattered your Innocence, and because of that your Noah was awakened."  
Allen shook his head. "It was not destroyed. It was weakened, though, and remained dormant inside me. All I needed to do was summon it back."  
Sheril narrowed his eyes. "Is that possible?"  
For a normal Innocence, was his unvoiced question.  
Allen thought it was better not to raise their suspicion too early. "I've damaged my Innocence many times before, though not as terrible as this time. It always restored itself back. Other Innocence are capable of doing the same, so long as they are attached to a compatible vessel."  
His stomach growled. Loudly. Crimson shade overtook his pale face.  
".... Which reminds me, I need food to restore my strength. Lots, and lots of food."


	3. Nice to Meet You

Dinner was not as eventful as Allen expected although he and Neah were both seething in anger inside. The Earl had introduced him to the family. Skinn Bolic was there. Wisely, who had yet to awaken was not there. Road had not stopped hanging on his poor arm. The Earl made it a point to have Allen sit next to him at dinner. It was almost as if he was a proud man showing his trophy and Allen did not appreciate that although he did not show it. He silently ate his food until he realized everyone was staring at him. He blinked.  
"What?"  
"Did they not feed you at the Order, boy?" Tyki asked.  
"They did."  
"I had no idea someone could eat more sweets that Skinn," Road chuckled.  
Allen frowned. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in two days."  
"Which is why you shouldn't eat that much. Your stomach can't take it," Sheril reasoned.  
"I'm already eating only half the usual amount I do," Allen replied.  
".... Half?" Tyki murmured in disbelief.  
"Now now Tyki-pon, let Neah eat however much he wants," the Earl said with a grin. "It's been 35 years, we should celebrate the reunion."  
Allen hummed as he recalled the melody of his childhood (or was it Neah's childhood?). Wisely isn't here yet, though he should be coming soon. He had to finish his task before the troublesome Noah who could read minds arrived. He knew majority of the Noahs only pretended to be civil at the dinner table. They neither trusted him at this point nor accepted the fact that he had changed sides so easily. If Wisely was here who knew what the Noah of Wisdom would blurt out?  
Which brought him to his current dilemma - what should he do now? He knew he wanted to find the Campbell manor - that was one thing. The more pressing matter was that the exorcists, his friends were heading to Edo, where all the akumas and Noahs were. He had no idea if Cross was already aboard the Ark or not at this time. Coming to Edo alone already cost the life Anita and her crews. Would they be able to return to the Black Order alive?  
And the Egg. Back then they had desperately tried to protect it from the Noahs but as Allen thought about it perhaps it would be better if the Noahs kept the Egg here. If it had not fallen into the hands of the Black Order, then there would be no Third Exorcist Project.  
Still, he needed an excuse to lure out Apocryphos. Him awakening as a Noah due to the fight with Alma Karma was the reason he was imprisoned and also the reason they discovered about the independent Innocence.  
Also, this may sound weird but he was glad Alma was awakened, even as an akuma. Otherwise Kanda wouldn't be able to settle with his...problem.  
He supposed certain things should remain as they were. The only problem now was that he had already deviated a lot from the original timeline by joining the Noahs and awakening his Noah prematurely.  
"Allen!" Road's voice broke his train of thought. "What are you thinking about?"  
Allen glanced at the Noah of Dream, then at Tyki. He still had not expressed his gratitude to them for saving him from Apocryphos, had he? He knew the two were on the Earl's side, but...if he too was on the Earl's side...  
There are more sides to this war, that was what his Master told him. He knew by now that the Black Order, much less the Vatican was not completely white.  
For now, he needed to partially reveal himself as the 14th to be detained, and for the Vatican to come for him.  
"You've attacked the Generals to find the Heart, haven't you?" Allen began.  
Road pouted. "And so?"  
"Have you searched among the Central or the Vatican?"  
Road blinked and threw a glance at Tyki, who appeared puzzled as well. "There is no exorcist among them."  
"It doesn't necessarily have to be an exorcist," Allen pointed.  
Tyki groaned. "Searching among the exorcists is already a pain. Are you telling us to look among the billions of people in this world?"  
The Earl eyed him with a toothy grin. Oh, how he hated that, but it was better than seeing the Earl with Mana's face. "Oh? Do you know something, my dear Neah?"  
Allen finished his last cup of pudding. "I don't. Not yet. I might."  
"Which one?" Sheril grumbled impatiently.  
Allen calculated the timeline. It took him a bit more than a week to regain his arm, the same time it took for the exorcists to reach Edo from China. It had been only two days since he woke up in the Ark. An extra five days before the supposed battle.  
"I'm going to England," Allen said. "Then head back to Edo."  
"Why?" Road asked.  
"There is something I need to check."

 

Lenalee cursed her heavy, painful legs. She felt so useless. They had arrived in Edo - finally, but with the price of so many people. Even Cross's modified akumas had been sacrificed in order for them to survive.  
They met up with Tiedoll's group. Kanda questioned where the Beansprout was and Lenalee could not look at him in the eye.  
"Allen is alive, somewhere," Lavi answered and Kanda left it at that.  
They did not have time to chat as a horde of Level 3 akumas appeared, along with Jasdero and Devit, who demanded to see Cross and get their money back. Skinn Bolic appeared to add to the fun. Not even Lavi could keep track of how many times he had cursed that day.

 

"Not helping your friends, boy?"  
Allen glanced at Tyki. He stood on top of the castle roof watching the battle. He did have an urge to go and help them but he had something bigger planned. Besides, he knew they could handle it. They had to, otherwise they wouldn't grow stronger. Kanda had defeated Skinn Bolic once. He could do it again.  
"Tyki. I'm going to give in to my Noah for a while."  
Tyki sighed. "Okay...wait, what?" His jaw dropped.  
"Then, I'd like for you to fight over me with the exorcists. Preferably while keeping them alive, at least."  
"... Boy, have you been so unpopular all your life that you're desperate enough to resort to this?"  
Allen shook his head. "I need to be caught. Once I'm caught and the Vatican makes their move, that's when you and the others come in place."  
Tyki raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're planning but it doesn't sound pleasant at all."  
Allen chuckled. "What are you talking about? It will be wonderful. Now, where to aim..."  
"Aim?"  
"The 14th is the Noah of Destruction, right? I'd like to see what it means."  
Allowing Neah to take control for a moment, he held out his right arm and unleashed the dark matter.  
Just like how in the original timeline the Earl had grazed Edo to nothingness, Allen had saved the exorcists the trouble to fight against the akumas as he razed them along with all the buildings, though not in a scale as large as the Earl. He frowned as he jumped down to join the scene. Neah may be half of the Earl but majority of the power had been devoured by Mana after all. The damage was not as big and thankfully all the exorcists managed to leap out of the danger, though so did the Noahs.  
He heard Tyki whistled as the Noah of Pleasure too joined him.  
"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried out his name in joy.  
Ah, pure and cute Lenalee. As before, her hair was short and her legs were bandaged to hide the ugly bruises. This time the Innocence did not crystallize around her as Lavi managed to carry her with him as he moved away from the explosion.  
He smiled. "Hello."  
"Oii, Allen! You..." Lavi's voice was stuck as he realized there was something wrong with the situation.  
Allen was standing too close to Tyki Mikk, their enemy. And Tyki did not look like he intended to harm Allen.  
"As expected of the Bookman Junior, you caught on fast," Not-Allen said. "That's right, I'm not really Allen Walker."  
Kanda hopped in to join them and pointed Mugen towards him. "Who are you?"  
Sharp, Kanda. Even without the Noah dark skin and stigmatas he could still sense there was something wrong. Lavi's eyes were focused on his left arm.  
He smiled. "Neah D. Campbell. You may call me Neah."  
Lavi frowned. "And...?"  
Whose side are you? Lavi wanted to ask.  
"I am the 14th Noah, the Musician. Nice to meet you."


	4. Back to the Order

Tyki watched with amusement as the exorcists clearly were not in agreement. Kanda looked murderous. Lenalee was in disbelief. Lavi was confused.  
"Noah? What are you talking about Allen-kun?"   
Neah shrugged. "I told you I'm not Allen. He is still here, quite a persistent one. But I am in control for now."  
Lavi narrowed his eyes and readied his hammer although one could tell that he had zero confidence in going against two Noah while carrying an injured comrade. "What is your aim? Why have you taken over Allen? Where is the real Allen?"  
Neah made a face. "I told you Allen is still in here. More importantly, Cross Marian is here, isn't he?"  
Lenalee scowled. "Why are you looking for General Cross? Are you aiming to-"  
Neah waved his hand. "Don't worry, young lady. I have no particular grudge against exorcists although I am not particularly fond of you either. I do need to see Cross for some answers, although he doesn't seem to be here at the moment."  
Lenalee yelled, "Give Allen-kun back!"  
Neah laughed. "Nuh uh, not happening. I've waited 35 years to come back to this world, I'm not giving up on this body. It's only a matter of time before Allen is fully consumed."  
Battle ensued. This time Allen was facing the Bookman Junior while Kanda went against Tyki. He could only avoid Lavi's attacks as he did not want to harm the future Bookman. What a troublesome thing. Lavi for some reason was going against him seriously. He could not use Innocence as a Noah and using his own power against Bookman Junior would be counterproductive in the future. He smirked as he evaded a particularly dangerous swing of the hammer.  
"My my, no need to be so aggressive, Junior," Neah laughed. "Not that you'd be able to but if you do kill me, Allen will die to, while I would simply move on to another vessel."  
Lavi gritted his teeth. "What?!"  
"Allen-kun!" Lenalee did not give up trying to call for her friend.  
In a way it was endearing. In another way it was also naive.  
'Time to switch back, nephew.'  
'Now?'  
'I believe you've shown enough. Besides, it seem like any further and either Wrathra or Bondom will be done.'  
'I thought that would work in your favor.'  
'Not now. The Earl won't like it and Sheril will suspect that we deliberately brought the Noahs here to be killed. It doesn't help that I did betray the family 35 years ago.'  
Allen caught the sight of Kanda's sword turning to another direction as he realized that one of the twins had switched their target to the vulnerable Lenalee.  
Lavi froze as he saw golden eyes changed to silver. The white-haired boy was suddenly enveloped in a white coat adorned with a silver mask as he rushed towards Lenalee, scooping her in his arms.  
Allen Walker had returned. He smiled at the young female exorcist. "Sorry, Lenalee. It seems that I was a bit late, eh?"  
To everyone's shock, the Chinese girl responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a quick, gentle peck on the cheek but those were still Lenalee's lips. Her ultimate, super precious lips according to Komui, at least.  
Allen froze. What.  
Even Neah inside him had fainted.  
For a while everyone had fell silent. Even the Noahs had stopped fighting to watch the scene. Timcanpy recorded Tyki's reaction and Kanda's rare stunned face.  
Allen felt an unstoppable warmth creeping up to his brain before he fell on his knees, nearly dropping Lenalee.  
Lenalee was blushing as well although she did not avert her eyes from him. "I'm so glad you're back, Allen-kun."  
The boy was unable to utter a word due to shock. What the hell? He knew he and Lenalee kind of had a thing - not really a thing, but they were kind of special to each other, perhaps - but he did not expect her to crash her lips onto his face. That never happened in the original timeline, not even when he had hugged her tightly, not even when he was sleeping in the same room with her, him shirtless and her in that short exorcist skirt...  
Shit. Now he was imagining things. Damn teenage hormones.  
Tyki glanced at the twins, who let out a loud shriek as Krory and Marie had taken advantage of the distraction to attack them. He clicked his tongue.  
"We will continue the fight another day, exorcists. I will come to collect you again, cherry boy - preferably after you've awaken from the shock of a simple kiss on the cheek," Tyki added the last part with a teasing smile.  
The Noah hopped into the Ark door. Allen's knees were still weak. Komui was going to kill him, he thought.

 

Since he had never been to the Asian branch Black Order in this timeline Allen had opened a door directly to the Black Order Headquarters at the Science division. Needless to say Reever and the others were utterly astounded.  
Allen had met his Master right before he opened the gate. He could tell from Cross's expression that he was demanding an explanation. After all, Cross's initial plan was to steal the Ark and the Egg by awakening the 14th inside him. Fortunately Cross seemed to be willing to wait for them to return home first.  
Home. It almost felt like forever. Miranda deactivated her Time Record and all the injured exorcists and finders were rushed to the infirmary. Allen remembered to pull Lavi for a moment and made him swear to not utter a word to Komui about the kiss, or he wouldn't let him get off easily, friends or not.  
Later as soon as they were settled Cross immediately dragged his poor student by his collar to his room, ignoring the fifteen-year-old's protest. He threw his apprentice onto the hard bed like a sack of potatoes and settled on the sofa.  
"Spill," Cross said simply as he poured a glass of wine for himself.  
"I met Tyki Mikk, the Noah in China. My arm was already terribly damaged from recovering Suman's Innocence. Tyki destroyed my arm and...that was when it was awakened," Allen explained.  
Cross's eyes lingered on his form, as if to say, 'really, that is all?'  
Allen sighed. "You might think this is ridiculous..."  
"Humour me."  
"I'm not from this timeline. A mishap with Miranda's Time Record sent me back, about a year back to the past."  
For a moment Cross looked like he did not believe him. Then the man began contemplating and finally nodded in acknowledgement. "I see."  
"The first time I have seen the glimpse of the 14th was when you sent me to the secret piano room...when I first played the piano. Neah had truly awakened several months after that. Because of that I was detained and had to escape from the Black Order," Allen confessed.  
He explained how the actual events should have occured, and what have changed in more details. Cross took his time to listen as he finished another glass.  
"So now you're choosing to side with the Noah? Or?"  
Allen shook his head. "I'm not choosing side. At least...not yet. I just want to find the truth. You did tell me that there is more sides to this war."  
Cross nodded. "Indeed. I'm sure throughout the time you have discovered that the Order itself isn't completely white. Now, what do you plan to do, aside from revealing the Apocryphos? Even if you do..."  
Allen shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know. But I plan to visit the Campbell manor. Do you want to..."  
"No," Cross instantly answered. "You have Neah. He knows how to get back to his childhood home. More importantly, you've sped up the discovery process too much. The Central may be on their way now but the Cardinal may not. You may be up for execution before you could lure out the guy."  
Allen ruffled his own white hair in frustration. "What should I do then?"  
Cross put down his glass. "For now, get me another bottle."  
"Master!"  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Komui entered along with Reever and a golem. Cross kicked a chair off towards him - his way of inviting the chief to sit down. Being the polite boy he was Allen positioned the chair properly and brought a chair for Reever to sit down as well while he simply opted to sit on Cross's bed.  
Komui cleared his throat. "I know all of the exorcists just came back, and you're probably tired, but there are things we need to make clear."  
Cross snorted. Allen already knew this was coming to him.  
"I've heard about what happened in Edo - particularly about you, Allen," Komui said. "The higher ups are curious as to how you were able to operate the Ark, and why you made such...statement."  
Allen raised an eyebrow. "You are curious about my identity, who I really am."  
Komui looked guilty. "Allen, I mean..."  
"To be honest, I don't know too. Whatever happened at Edo...to be honest, I don't remember. I just know how to move the Ark, I have no idea why."  
Komui turned to look at Cross for an explanation.  
"Every human is a descendant of Noah, and therefore possess the Noah genes. However, only certain people are able to awaken what they call Noah memories. The Noahs that you guys saw were all originally normal, ordinary people, until their Noah memories awaken. Once fully awaken, they take over the body and personality of the original person. Allen is just one of those unlucky selected people. Right now my stupid apprentice is still himself, but sooner or later he will be consumed completely. The moment that happens even if he retains his stupid personality he will feel compelled to return to his family," Cross explained.  
Komui and Reever looked shocked. However Allen could tell that the last part was directed towards him. He was developing a soft spot for the Noahs, he knew. Regardless of Neah's resentment for his family, Allen felt disturbed as he realized earlier he had planned to stop the fight early to save Wrathra and the twins from dying, even though they had done nothing good for him.  
The Black Order had no idea, but while Allen did stop the Ark from crumbling, he did not stop the Earl from completing the new Ark (it took some time since they couldn't download it from the original). He even allowed the Egg to be transported from the original Ark to the new Ark. Of course, only Cross knew the existence of the Egg.  
He was pretty much aiding the Earl to make more akumas despite arguing with himself that it will at least prevent the Third Exorcist Project.  
Allen sighed. He hoped the Earl would take some time off from making new akumas. Hopefully.

 

Tyki grunted. "It's heavy!"  
Lulubell sauntered across the room in her feline form, blatantly ignoring Tyki's indirect request for help. The Portuguese huffed. So much for family. Sheril was busy with his duties and Road claimed she was busy tending to the Earl, who had gone antsy with the 14th Noah gone.  
Allen, that Cheating Boy A had returned to Black Order, with a request for them to come and rescue him when 'the time comes', he said. He also left a note to Road, telling them to keep the Egg safe. At this point Tyki really had no idea what to think of the boy. He assumed Allen was still secretly on the Black Order's side since he so desperately spared the exorcists' lives. Yet he requested the Noahs to keep the Egg, used to make akumas, which was originally in the White Ark. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for the exorcists to keep the Egg and reduce the number of akumas made?  
"Hey, Tyki!" Road popped out with a lollipop in her mouth. "Has Allen sent any signal yet? The Earl is going crazy waiting for him!"  
Tyki rolled his eyes. "It's only been a few days. If you want to see the boy so badly why don't you come over and help me move this?"  
Road shook her head. "I know but it seems like the Earl is remembering something. He keeps calling for Allen, then demands for his child."  
Tyki frowned. "Child?"  
Road nodded. "He said he wants his child. Do you have any idea?"  
The other shook his head. "Don't the Earl treats us all like his children?"  
"This time is different! It's not...the Earl. It's Mana. It's the person inside."  
That gave the Noah of Pleasure a shudder. He did not know as well as Road but...  
"Does this have something to do with the time he went missing eight years ago?"


	5. With the Noah, Again

The Central came as expected, but like last time only Lvellier and Link came, along with the Crows. Just as before Allen refused to answer anything unnecessary and he still couldn't trust anything they gave him. He refused all the meals and only drank water. Things seemed to get worse this time. Before this he was only under suspicion and never once gave in to his Noah. But this time he had appeared alongside with the Noah, had called himself Neah and had shown to be able to manipulate dark matter. There was no Bak Chang or anyone from Asian branch to support him. He was treated worse - his left arm was sealed, he was chained alone inside the prison and was even blindfolded this time. Allen suspected Lvellier would have ordered for his mouth to be gagged as well to prevent any communication with anyone outside the prison if not for Komui's plead that Allen might give in to hunger and eat something if his mouth wasn't gagged.  
Three days in and Allen could already feel that he was going mad. He was starving. His body was weak and his mind was exhausted from no form of communication other than the questionings by the Central. Holding himself from eating was more difficult each time. This time he did not have the opportunity to bond with Link, so the man did not bother to make him any homemade baked treats or ask for Jerry to prepare the food. Allen found some reason to believe he was still alive only by talking to Neah, even though he could no longer comprehend what his uncle was telling him. Humans could only last several days without food and for Allen, whose parasitic Innocence demanded more, was weakened at a faster rate.  
It's okay, he thought. At least this time Krory and the others were not as heavily injured as the original timeline.  
Ah, actually wasn't he the only one suffering so much this time? Life was unfair. He had always suffered, wherever he went. Was he a tyrant in his past life, to suffer so much in his life? But Kanda had it worse, right?  
The only time he ever felt truly happy was when he was with his friends...and Mana. He missed Mana.  
"Mana... Mana..." He murmured. "Daddy..."  
He heard the sound of the door unlocked and footsteps rushing in.  
".... Daddy?" Allen croaked.  
"He's just hallucinating," he heard a foreign voice.  
"Is he? He's calling for...daddy?"  
"Walker is an orphan. It's already the fourth day of his imprisonment and he hasn't eaten anything. Not to mention the seal on his arm hurts," the first foreign voice said. "Let's report to Lvellier. At this rate he might go insane. We can't get any valuable information if he's insane."  
Ah. No concern for his health, but rather his value for information extracting.  
He lied down on the cold floor, counting sheep so he could fall asleep. Before he could lull to sleep another pair of footsteps, with a familiar, menacing presence intruded. Allen lifted his head.  
"Allen," a familiar voice called his name.  
Allen froze. He would always remember that cold voice. He screamed in spite of his parched throat and blacked out as a cold hand gripped his neck and smashed his head against the wall.

 

In his dream he was a small child again, with red hair, chubby cheeks and tiny hands. He wandered around the cold, abandoned street until he bumped into a friendly clown.  
"Mana!" He cheered.  
Mana held out his hand and in no time Allen took it. They walked all the way, this time surrounded by carnivals and circus and everything nice and wonderful. Allen was in cloud nine. Then Mana suddenly collapsed, and Allen cried. No matter how much he shook him, his father wouldn't wake up.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" He kept on crying, until his cheeks were wet.  
His cheeks were wet.  
Allen woke up gasping and realized that his cheeks were really wet. He opened his tear rimmed eyes and saw Mana. His instant, automatic reaction was to hug him tight.  
"Daddy!"  
He felt strong arms embracing him back. They remained in that state until he remembered that Mana was the Earl, and he, Allen Walker was hugging the Millennium Earl.  
Allen shrieked as he pushed away the confused Earl. He blinked. They were in a dark room, lit up with only a small candle light. He was wearing a light blue pajama instead of the prison clothes (a matching pair with the Earl, really?). More importantly he was not in the prison.  
He wiped his eyes and cheeks just in time for Road and Tyki to rushed inside, the latter choosing to go through the wall instead of the door like a normal person.  
"Oh, you're awake, boy," Tyki said.  
"Tyki-pon, my Allen had a nightmare and woke up screaming!" The Earl uttered miserably.  
"Anyone would have a nightmare after going through that," Tyki sighed. "Your distress signal was not exactly what we expected but fortunately Road and I did manage to get there in time. We got a good look at Apocryphos too, but he was a tough guy to go against so we had to make a hasty exit using Road's door," Tyki explained. "Now I don't regret sending you back to the Order, though I wished you could have told us sooner so we could bring more people."  
Allen pouted. "What am I? A fortune teller?"  
"Well, you were the one telling us to investigate the Central and Vatican. Clearly you know something don't you?"  
Allen shook his head. "I don't. I just had my suspicions."  
"Oh, is our boy that smart?"  
"What, want to go for it? Fine, bring down the pokers and I'll make sure to strip you completely naked this time!"  
Road managed the stop the two in time before they headbutted each other. She sighed. The Earl pulled the youngest of them back to his lap, and tucked him in back to the bed, earning a surprised yelp from Allen.  
"Lay down, my dear. You are still not well. You just woke up from a whole day of sleeping," said the Earl.  
Allen blinked. "Right - what exactly happened? Why am I here? I know Tyki and Road came for me, but I didn't actually send the correct distress signal," he asked.  
"The Earl sensed that you were in danger," Road answered. "For quite some time, actually. Then when you sent out the distress signal, while not the one you told us, still we were alerted that you were in trouble. Tyki wanted to wait but the Earl couldn't."  
'Mana and I are two halves born from one. Perhaps when needed, we can communicate with each other in a manner similar to telepathy. It's the same as the time he sensed me before,' Neah helpfully explained.  
I see, Allen thought.  
'Also, there is something else you should know nephew. I think Mana is starting to remember bits of his real self, albeit not completely,' Neah added.  
What do you mean? Allen asked but Neah did not answer.  
"You shocked us boy," Tyki suddenly said. "When we came to retrieve you, you were unconscious but you kept calling for your father. Coincidentally our Earl here too, has been asking for his child for the past few days."  
"And look what happened!" Lero's voice startled them as the umbrella-shaped golem popped out from underneath the bed. "Allen Walker woke up and the first word he spoke when he saw the Earl was 'Daddy'!"  
Allen was horrified, while the two Noah only seemed stunned.  
"That's right," the Earl beamed happily as he pulled Allen into a big tight hug again. "I neither remember nor know why but it feels like my child is back again!"  
Tyki and Road looked at each other. They were exchanging silent words that Allen could not decipher.  
They excused themselves as Allen needed a proper rest and promised to return with food for the starving boy. Allen was once again forced to lie down with the Earl treating him like a goodnight teddy bear.  
Outside, as they went to the kitchen and waited for the akuma chef to finish cooking, both Road and Tyki exchanged looks.  
"I find it hard to believe it a coincidence that the boy would wake up and accidentally called the Earl his father, right when the Earl demanded for his child, and he crying for his father," Tyki said.  
Road bit her lower lip. Neah and Mana were supposed to be brothers. They were two halves of one, raised as twin brothers. It would make more sense if Allen accidentally called Mana 'brother' instead.  
"I guess there is more to them than what we know," Road said. "If only Wisely is here. I cannot enter the Earl's dream, but I can try with Allen. Most likely I'm going to see Neah anyway and it may be a little dangerous..."  
Tyki scratched his nape. "We are talking about the guy who managed to kill everyone save for you and the Earl. He's not just dangerous. Back then what I saw was probably only half of his ability, and he was not yet used to the body."  
Road remained silent for a while. "... I will try to find out what happened."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the first part

Allen never thought that he would actually face more difficulty escaping Mana than the Black Order. Within a few days he had fully recovered, since all he needed to do was eat and rehydrate. However with Millennium Earl slowly recovering his memories as Mana the clown, the Earl kept clinging to him like a father who had lost his son, and was finally reunited again. He demanded to sleep in the same bed, that same single bed, even though Sheril had generously prepared a queen sized bed for Allen in his new room in the Ark. He made Allen sit next to him at the dining table. He chose Allen's outfits every day.  
At least he didn't follow Allen to the bathroom.  
At this point Neah pointed out that the Earl was borderline obsessive, extremely possessive actually and that was not a good thing even if he was slowly recovering his memories as Mana. It was making it hard for them to slip out and visit the Campbell's manor.  
Until now Allen was still confused. Okay, he could accept that his foster father was a Noah. He couldn't understand why or how in the world was Mana the Earl. Mana had died. Even if Mana faked his death, he clearly saw Mana returned as an akuma and the Earl was there. Yet according to Neah, Mana first became the Earl 35 years ago.  
Even Neah too seemed to have something he was curious about.  
Three months passed and Allen was finally able to convince the Earl to let him out. Well, the Earl still had Tyki babysit him outside but he could count on Tyki to not blab unnecessarily.  
His hair had grown longer, though not as long as he last remembered. Allen dyed his hair and eyebrows red - back to its original colour, and parted it on the side instead of the middle. He changed out of the fancy suits Mana liked to dress him in and put on white dress shirt, black vest and jacket, as well as a red ribbon.  
Tyki raised an eyebrow as he took in the younger boy's appearance.  
"What happened? Did you get a broken heart?"  
Allen narrowed his eyes. "In case you have forgotten I'm currently on a run. Who knows what my current status is?"  
Tyki too had chosen to walk around in his human disguise this time. They had landed in London, as that was where Neah told the Campbell manor was. Though, Allen did not intend to actually go there. He was just going to take a look and see if the building still existed, and perhaps if somebody was living there.  
Unfortunately within half an hour he had forgotten his intention as they walked through the market. Food everywhere. If he had one definitive weakness, it would be food. Two hours in and Tyki had to stop him from draining their pocket money dry. Allen disagreed with a pout.  
"We can make more money once night comes," he argued.  
"Boy, if the Earl finds out that I took you to brothels gambling dens..."  
"It's not a problem! I've been sleeping in brothels ever since I was twelve!"  
"... That's not something you should be proud of, isn't it?"  
Eventually Allen gave up and waited as Tyki went to look for a carriage. He almost choked when he noticed a familiar pair of redhead and old man entering the restaurant. Turning his face away, he prayed silently that they won't take the nearest table to him.  
Though, he should be grateful that at least he wasn't bumping into exorcists instead of Bookman. Bookman had no obligation to report to the Black Order about his whereabouts although Lavi might spill it to Lenalee.  
He left enough money on the table to pay for the meal before quietly slipping out of the restaurant. He sighed with relief. The pair did not seem to notice him. He waited outside quietly and was glad to see an incoming carriage.  
"Hop in boy," Tyki called from inside the carriage.  
"Destination?" asked the driver of the carriage.  
"... Do you happen to know the Campbell manor?"

 

Lavi sighed as he waited for his food. He was supposed to meet up with Kanda and Lenalee here to check out the place where an Innocence had been detected. Lavi and Bookman had just returned from recording an event in Liverpool and he was starving, not to mention fatigued from the long journey.  
Liverpool reminded him of Allen. He wondered where the young Brit was now, or if he was still well and alive.  
Three months ago they had been alerted of akumas and Noah intruders. Lulubell had infiltrated the Black Order Headquarters with a horde of akumas. They almost thought it was the end, with so many exorcists still injured and Allen imprisoned. Then the Noah of Lust retreated as four generals proved to be too much for her. It was after the battle was over that they had rushed to the prison, only to see the walls crushed and blood spilled.  
Again, Allen was gone, with his fate unknown.  
Komui theorized that the attack was a distraction for the Noahs to take back their member. There was no way Allen could escape on his own. His left arm was sealed and his right leg was chained. In addition he had refused food for four days and simply had no energy to even walk. In fact, the guards reported that before the attack Allen had been hallucinating. He was at the peak of exhaustion and his mind was not in the right place.  
The amount of blood and damage in the prison told little about his fate. Last time Lavi saw the recording Timcanpy made with his own eyes that the boy's arm was crushed, yet he returned alive.  
Lavi did not hold much hope but the Bookman believed that the Destroyer of Time would not die that easily. Lavi could only trust Allen as a comrade that he would one day return to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in the second part...


End file.
